


Enough

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Praise, Versatile dominant, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux needs to make sure Kylo is good enough.





	

The first time they ‘have sex’ (air quotes most certainly intended), Hux is aware how skittish Kylo is. Every touch seems to be amplified a hundredfold across his skin, as if he’s a superconductor, and Hux is overcharged. It’s both gratifying and _not_ , because Kylo comes in moments, and then is so ashamed of his over-eager body that Hux has to spend far too long calming him down, after.

Which isn’t how he intended this mutual steam-blowing session to go.

“Kylo…”

But he tries to leave the room, and only stays when Hux barks out a command: clear, unmistakeable.

At the _look_ that got him, Hux knows two things.

One: Kylo is – rather unsurprisingly – a ridiculous novice in the bedroom.

Two: Kylo is – rather more unsurprisingly – so submissive it _hurts_.

And, while he is at it…

Three: Kylo doesn’t realise the extent to which his submissive streak goes, if he even knows it exists in the first place. 

It was all in the subconscious gestures, no pun intended. Looking back, the signs had always been there. In the way he would react to tone, posture, command. The way he’d somehow look more suppliant in the audience chamber than the man who was shorter and Forceless. The way he rankled at some orders, and gave way under others. A constant testing of boundaries, a constant need to know where the credit stopped.

And if Hux wanted to get well and truly laid, it was going to take no small amount of effort. 

Skittish, brattish, worried submissives, in his experience, were the hardest to control. (But oh, when you broke them in… it was worth it.)

So when Kylo finally agrees to come back to his rooms again, there’s a box full of conditions and preparations waiting. Kylo glances around like an unbroken stallion, ready to bolt at the slightest of sounds. Hux can practically _hear_ his eyeballs under the mask.

“Take that damn thing off.”

Kylo bristles under the command, his hackles up and his shoulders hunched defensively. _Wounded little animal_ , Hux thinks, but he does not relent.

The Knight has to submit properly, after all. 

“Why?”

“Do you want to get to the happy ending you fucked up last time, or not?”

That shuts him up, and Hux feels a burst of satisfaction as Kylo takes it off. He hooks it under one arm, cuddling it to his hip, and tries to keep his head up. 

Hux paces in, and takes the man’s chin between finger and thumb. Kylo nearly bolts again, but Hux doesn’t let any skittishness enter himself. He focuses on feeling sure, secure, knowing. Projects this through his stance, down into his knees and his ankles. Up along his spine. _Ready_.

He feels the tiniest flicker of the Force – Kylo doesn’t often do it, but Snoke has, without caring about hiding it – so he understands what it is that’s happening. A question, seeking answer in his thoughts.

“Let me. I will make it good for you, but you have to trust me.”

A little reassurance, before anything else. He has to win the man over, and he’s not interested in… well. If he wanted a one-night stand, he could get one. They’re less satisfying in the long-run. Maybe it won’t be something out of a rom-com holo, but at least it will be something with _some_ form of connection, and _some_ possibility of extended satisfaction.

He’s a practical man. If all he gets out of this is Kylo in his bed repeatedly, it will be nice. If there’s more, then that’s even nicer. 

Hux lets go of his chin, and runs the back of one knuckle under the soft, squishy part below his jaw. Down to his neck, where he turns his hand to curl around. He’s too thick-necked to get more than half-way, but the threat is very real, as is the promise.

“I want to make you mine, Ren. Pathetic little wretch that you are. You think you’re strong enough to take what I can dish out?”

He’s caught between indignation, fear, and longing. The triple threat across his face as quick as a sneeze, but he can’t decide which is the loudest, can he?

“You seem to think you’re something special?”

It’s a question. ‘ _Are_ you special?’ Hux is sure he is. 

“Strip. And I’ll be sure to examine your overgrown body as it tries to be graceful, so don’t disappoint me.”

It’s a test, to start out. Both of them need to get the measure of the other, and Hux is sure Kylo didn’t agree to this thinking it would be soft words and kind touches. They’ve been nothing but antagonistic, and to suddenly change would be out-of-character.

Not to mention, Hux isn’t _really_ good at saying nice things, even if he means them. It’s a natural inclination to snark. He doesn’t want to destroy him mindlessly, though. Not if he’s going to train him. He doesn’t want a complete rug to walk over, that’s just… no fun. A spineless, utterly destroyed sub has no challenge left to it, and Hux _needs_ the challenge.

Which is why he thinks this is worth the effort, the investment.

The _training_.

Kylo’s hands fight not to shake, but he does as he’s told. Hux stays in close, not giving him the space to move easily. Crowding him, making sure he has to fight to obey. He keeps hold of his throat, all the way until Kylo’s hands pause pulling his shirt over his head. He’s pinning the fabric in place, and he waits for Hux to move.

And waits. And waits. 

Eventually, a single word: “Please?”

And Hux relents, pulling his grip away, allowing Kylo to remove the shirt. The elasticated bands hang around his hips, and he’s naked from the waist up. And trembling, even though it’s not cold. 

“ _Better_ ,” he sneers, though he is genuinely pleased. It just comes out that way, without meaning it. 

Kylo merely dips his head, hands going to his belt. 

“Wait.”

He stops in confusion, then glances up, trying to read his face. Hux steps back, and makes a slow tour of the half-dressed man. His knuckle slides from one shoulderblade across, one flank around, one nipple down. He undresses the rest of him with his eyes, and nods in distant satisfaction.

“You’ll do.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Oh, the honorific already? He really is a natural. Hux is going to have to show him some formal protocol, but he is sure he’ll take to it like any recruit he’s ever trained. For whatever reason.

He grabs at Kylo’s ass, then swats it with a palm. “Go get the box for me, and then kneel in front of me.”

“…Hux?”

“Do not make me repeat myself.”

Kylo looks momentarily terrified, then he runs to obey. Hmm. Some fear is good, but outright horror is not what Hux wants. He’s going to need to work on that, later. 

When Kylo brings back the box, he nods a thanks. “How many times a week do you masturbate?”

“What?”

Hux growls slightly.

“Uh… m-most days. Sometimes twice.”

“That stops, now. You will not masturbate without my permission. You will not climax without my permission. Then, when you do get to come, you will thank me.”

“I c—” The denial is on his lips, painting them brighter red. Teeth chew deeply, and his shoulders tense, then release. “I… what if… what if it is a mistake?”

“How will your self-abuse be a mistake?”

“I… meant… what if I come in my sleep?”

“You will inform me, and I will punish you, but not as severely as if you did it to yourself.”

He sees him try to weigh up the pros and cons, and then – at last – nod. 

“Now you will stand, strip, and I will show you what obedience _means_.”

Kylo makes a noise as he almost trips over himself on the rise. He’s out of his clothes faster than he has any right to, then stands practically to attention.

As does his dick. Which is clearly wanting to come already, and that won’t do. Hux pulls out a sizeable chastity cage from the bag, and hefts it on his hand. “Do you know what this is for?”

“…I think so.”

“And are you going to thank me for stopping your ridiculous prick from shooting too soon and embarrassing you?”

Oh, he goes _pink_. “ **Yes, Sir**.”

“Very good. Do not struggle. It will be easier on you if you do not.”

Kylo is already more than half hard, so getting the cage on isn’t that easy. He has to tighten the base strap carefully around his balls, to not cause real injury. Kylo’s dick leaks slightly, straining in the rings, pressing meatily to the edges in an attempt to bust free.

Hux slaps the whole contraption, and Kylo _yelps_ in shock.

“Your dick belongs to me, now. Doesn’t it?”

Kylo nods. It does. Of course it does. He’s making himself smaller with every passing moment, swaying on his feet, nearly kneeling without prompt or permission. 

“You won’t be disappointing me, now. I’ll get to enjoy your over-sized body after all.”

“Is…” Kylo stops, and sucks his breath in.

“What?”

“It… doesn’t matter. I’m sorry.”

Hmm. His body. Self-conscious, is he? Hux puts a hand under his caged prick, jostling it lightly. It’s a damn nice dick, and he’s going to enjoy it at least a little tonight. Kylo has two orgasms worth of pleasure to give Hux, even if he doesn’t normally manage twice. The last time he hadn’t come, and this time he wants it to be worth the wait. 

“ _Speak_.”

“Hux, I—”

He grabs hard, tugs, and makes Kylo bend in response, or risk his dick being tugged almost off. Bends him over, makes him hobble. “You obey me. Don’t you?”

Another pause, then – oh – so delicious… a nod.

“What is making baby pout?”

“…you… just… my body, I—”

Ineloquently, he’s saying he doesn’t want to just be a beefcake? Alright. “You think I invite people to my bed for their pecs, Ren?”

“N-no, but you—”

“I’m not a slut,” Hux snaps, praising and insulting in equal measure. _You matter, you moron_. 

Kylo vibrates with the mixed messages, and nods even more. “I’m sorry.”

“Bend over the bed. _Now_.” He lets go of his prick, allowing Kylo to stagger away.

And what a stagger it is. What an ass. He can’t wait to plough it, but more… he can’t wait to hear Kylo beg for his dick. Because he will. He’ll beg for it like the bitch he is for him. He wonders if Kylo’s ever had _anything_ in that hole, because when he lands on his face and shoulders (hands crossed behind his back automatically), his thighs are like wobbling jello.

“Such a pretty little thing you are. I bet you’d come just from my voice, wouldn’t you, if I let you out?”

Kylo screams something into the bedding, and that sounds like a yes. His calves stretch as he worriedly parts, his bound dick shoved into the mattress below. He curves like a bitch in heat, showing his asshole and inviting Hux to play.

And does he ever want to play. He swats playfully at one cheek, listening to the sound of utter bliss it provokes. He could have guessed the man would be a pain slut, but it’s nice to be proven right. 

“I bet you’ve never been flogged, have you, Ren?”

“N-no, Sir.”

“Have you done _anything_ but jerk off to thoughts of me?”

“N-not… really, Sir.”

Fuck, but the thought of Kylo all hot and sweaty and touching himself to images of him _does_ something to him, and he pulls out a soft, suede flogger. “Hands above your head. And if this is too much, you _will_ tell me, or we _will_ stop – for good.”

Not that he expects Kylo would say so. The man is a masochist and an idiot, but Hux still needs him to know that’s on the cards. He has no intention of going too hard on him, but the ultimatum still needs speaking.

“Yes, Sir.”

A snap, and he lets the tongues hit the bed to the side of his head. Kylo jumps, as expected. He’s never had this done, so Hux needs to go slower than he’d like (as ever). But it’s worth it, and he snaps to the other side. The flinch is less obvious, the trust building. Left and right, left and right, cracking in the air and only the faintest of touches to his shoulders. He watches as Kylo sinks lower down, and the whip-crack recoil eases to a softer, figure-eight stroke. Across his shoulders, and down his spine: he lets the tongues thud dully and swishes out and away, caressing him from nape to nethers.

On and on, until Kylo’s nearly insane with it, and then he lets the first **smack** happen. Left shoulder, and the flogger keeps going, but softer. Gentle touches to ease him down, then **smack** again, to the right. Two soft, then the left. Light kisses, and then a rapid exchange of six blows across his ass-cheeks. Never hard enough to injure, and keeping the contact for a moment longer than needed.

Smack. Smack. Smack. His skin goes pink where the bites land, and he eases the pain in by degrees. Pulls him to the edge of comfort, coasts him where he can see the man pushing back into the pain, and then eases a little lower in order to ramp him higher.

You have to be careful, even with someone who likes pain, and thinks they know what they’re doing. Sure, Kylo could take more. But he wouldn’t enjoy it anywhere near as much as he will from this.

Hux doesn’t need the Force to read a man, and Kylo is a screaming holo without uttering a word.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, at last. “Please, Sir, _please_.”

“Please **what**?” Hux demands.

Kylo doesn’t know, and that’s enough of an answer. He crawls onto the bed, straddling the body that bends over the edge like milk pouring to the floor. Rocks against his ass – clothed skin against bare – and laces the flogger across his throat.

“ _Please. I’m yours. I swear. I’ll… anything. Anything._ ”

“Anything?”

“ **Anything**.”

Hux grins, and nips at his earlobe. “Slutty boy.”

Kylo shudders, meltingly, and nods.

Staying on top of him, using his body to smother and control, he pulls out the lube bottle from his back pocket. It’s warmed from his own heat, and so he slathers his fingers and ignores the mess that leaks out as he shoves a hand between them to tease at his ass.

“Your little slutty hole has never been touched, has it?”

“…y-yes.”

“You finger yourself?”

Kylo nods.

“How many?”

“…t-two.” 

Hux snorts. “You can fit more than two, boy.”

He doesn’t want to hurt him physically, but it tells him he can slide the first one in without worrying about him fighting him off. In fact, Kylo arches more, head into the mattress, as he takes the digit with minimal fuss. 

“S-sir…”

“You want to beg me to fuck you, don’t you? You think you deserve it?”

Kylo slumps, dejected, then shrieks as Hux punish-praises with a second finger inside. 

“You think your hole should drip with my come?”

“Hggggnnnnhhh.”

Perfect. He jams the third finger in, and bangs him harshly open. They rock together, Kylo’s feet scrabbling as he does so, minute little cheeps and chirps that sound birdlike and distressed in their longing. He’s averbal, and that’s either very, very good, or… well.

It does _not_ sound bad.

Hux unzips his fly, pulling his cock out. His slacks get stained with the lube, but it will wash out. He grabs his dick and strokes himself a few times, making sure it will ease in when he presses the head against his fluttering, hungry little opening.

“You want it?”

Kylo nods.

“ _Make me want to give it to you_ ,” he insists.

“ _Please, please, I – I n-need… Hux… please… fuck… fuck…. FUCK ME._ ”

He slams in to the root, making Kylo yelp in pleased agony. He knows it can’t hurt for real, knows he took him to the last knuckle and made him slack with lust. Still, it’s different to be penetrated by something so private, compared to fingers like your own. Hux knows, and he nuzzles at the nape of his neck.

“Good boy,” he coos. “Good boy. Taking it all. Taking all my dick. Such a good little boy.”

Kylo shudders and clenches, his weight waving from side to side. His ass is still tight enough to be damn nice to be in, without feeling so dry and raw that his cock chokes. Hux waits for the worst of his panic to be over, murmuring soothing words, trying to get him to calm just enough.

He really _is_ a good boy. Taking it all without complaint, so receptive and respectful. He’s really going to be worth the effort, isn’t he? The rare gem of a sub with a backbone that doesn’t break forever. One that bends, and then springs back up. Someone with enough substance for him to pound him, and then hold a conversation with, the next day.

He sure as hell hopes Kylo will turn out to be everything he hopes he is. Because he’d be damn near perfect if so. 

“Please,” comes the tinier voice. Thin, reedy, distant with the hyperspace he’s travelling through. “Please, Sir.”

Hux grunts, and starts to snap into him, holding onto his shoulders for purchase as he mates him like they’re just beasts, and this is his bitch’s season. Teeth near his nape, using his full weight and strength to make it good for both of them, lifting his hips up and slamming them back down as he shoves into his hole. 

“Gonna break you,” he croons. “Gonna destroy that ass of yours. Gonna make your legs shake.”

Kylo squeaks in indignant lust, and just tries harder to be a good little bottom. Hux approves, but he’s not done, not yet. He pulls out, and slips to his feet. Lets go, and stands there, dick in his hand.

He admires the pulsing, wanting little vacuum between his thighs. The flexing place that misses his prick. Hux has to focus not to just shove back in and take it.

But no. He wants _more_.

There’s a keening, desperate note from the man below.

“Roll over. On your back. _Now_.”

Kylo does so, and his dick – caged and aching – sways like an open invitation for his own ass.

Off go the pants. Hux grabs a condom, wanting to smooth the way a little, and flicks it down and over the bumps on Kylo’s caged cock to make the ride easier. He sits astride his hips, and makes Kylo watch him finger himself open.

“You never get to come inside of me,” he instructs. “And only on me with permission. Do you understand? _Never_ inside of me.”

(He might relax that, at times, but he wants Kylo to know his place. Wants him to understand when he’s being given a gift. Hux does still love to suck cock, after all.)

“Yes, Sir.”

Not that he _can_ climax, right now. Not and spurt, anyway. He thinks down the line he might try getting him to come dry, but that’s not for a first time thing. The poor thing is already wriggling and lust-mad, and Hux is having way too much fun to punish him **truly**.

Fingering done, he moves to straddle him, sinking down and hissing at the way the rings feel inside of him. It’s almost too much, but more than that… is the idea that Kylo will barely feel it. He’s getting his dick ridden for the first time, and all he’ll feel are vague echoes of the sensation. That makes him throw his head back and put himself into this with all he can, and has.

The rings are a delicious twang against his hole, and he grabs his cock at the base to keep himself from coming too fast. Kylo is _big_ , and he’ll grow even more without restraints keeping him in check, he knows. 

“You like that?” he asks, trying to keep his voice level. “You like knowing you’re just a glorified dildo?”

And man, what a glory. Hux’s ass is struggling with it, in truth. But he’s not going to give up so easily, not until… the little whimper says he is. He is just Hux’s sex toy. Is just a shaft to ride to victory.

Hux drops himself down, and jerks his hand roughly over himself. Fierce, nasty strokes intended to do nothing but bring him off, and he’s throwing stream after stream of ropy, white come all over the man below. Painting him, marking him, and claiming his territory.

Hux smiles. Kylo is beyond it.

“Good boy,” he says, and slides a hand through the come to paint white across his throat. “Think I’ll put a collar right here. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Put a ‘Property Of Hux’ tag on you… So everyone knows you’re owned. Leash you, so you come where you’re wanted…”

Kylo chokes out a _yes_.

Hux beams. He pulls off the cage and condom, knowing Kylo will spurt against his back in the process. Such a responsive little boy. Such a good little sub. 

But he wasn’t given permission, and so Hux swats at his cock. “Bad. Did I say you could come?”

Eyes wide with horror, Kylo shakes his head, no.

“Don’t do that again, or you’ll lose the privilege entirely.”

Although Hux might well try to make him disobey anyway, pushing his body to the limits of holding back. Yep. That sounds like round two… he slides his butt back, letting the spent and tender cock slip between his cheeks, nuzzling in close. 

“Thank you,” Kylo whispers.

“You’ll do,” Hux replies, but this time there’s a warmth in his voice, and he smiles as the arms come around him for a desperate hug.

Hugging is okay, now. For the moment, anyway. 

He’s already planning their next session. This is going to be very, very enjoyable for them both.


End file.
